


Gag Reel (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just wants a good gag reel, really.  It's not his fault he gets kind of carried away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Reel (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gag Reel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192268) by chash. 



**Title:** [Gag Reel](http://chash.livejournal.com/468714.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** Jared just wants a good gag reel, really. It's not his fault he gets kind of carried away with it.  
 **Spoilers for 4.01**

 **Format:** mp3

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/oxmhy66fm7)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p6d9j1z7cfiliai/gag_reel.mp3)

It's 10 min 53 sec long, and 9.93 MB


End file.
